


Lazy Sunday Mornings

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Crusaders of Fluff! [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Victor Nikiforov, Shirtless, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: A short ficlet about the simple beauty of Sunday afternoons being shirtless with the one Victor loves :)Inspired by the amazing art ofMagical-MistalThe original art can be foundhere





	Lazy Sunday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magical_mistral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_mistral/gifts).



> We have a series together! [Crusaders of Fluff!](https://archiveofourown.org/series/804513)
> 
> To see our other collabs, follow any of these links:   
> [Domestic Life series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/674243)  
> [Crop Top Distraction](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653155)  
> [Snow Day](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11653221)  
> [Dinopapasauras](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11574564)  
> [Keep Calm and Belly Dance](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11652960)  
> [When you wish upon the stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11497113)
> 
> If you want to send us prompts, please find us on Tumblr!  
> [Magical-Mistal](https://magical-mistral.tumblr.com)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com)

Victor could still remember the feeling of Sunday afternoons before Yuuri. It was his only off day in the week, one that even the cold-hearted Yakov insisted that Victor take, despite Victor’s desire to keep working. His life was surrounded by the ice, and when he wasn’t on it, or practicing in the dance studio, he felt emotions that he struggled to identify.

Books helped sometimes, letting him escape into other worlds for a small amount of time before the last page left him sitting alone in his apartment, wondering why his life felt nothing like the characters’ lives. He tried movies, but the same effect rolled over him as the editing credits scrolled over the screen. It was empty and hollow, and Victor never had a name for it, but it made him dread the long hours of Sunday afternoons.

Then came Yuuri. A burst of sunlight in his world who made days off something to look forward to. There were errands to run and chores to do, but having Yuuri by his side made those responsibilities into an enjoyable experience. Even when Yuuri was grumpy and pouting in the corner of the couch, or Victor was too exhausted to take his turn making a proper meal, they always found their way back to each other. Takeout menus were thrown like paper airplanes to make each other laugh and tickle fights were usually an evitable outcome of their shared space. Moods came, but they always went too, and Victor found comfort in knowing that the ups and downs only brought them closer.

He couldn’t pinpoint an exact time when Shirtless Sundays became a tradition, but it was secretly one of his favorites. Dressed in shorts, or baggy sweats, or their oldest pajama bottoms, they would find themselves lounging on the couch, devoid of covering on their top halves. It was the skin contact, warm and reassuring, that Victor loved the most. There was no intention behind it, simply him and Yuuri, completely at home in each other’s presence, enjoying the caress of lingering fingers and grazing kisses.

Peeking to his side, Victor smiled down at Yuuri’s head resting on his shoulder. The black hair was falling in countless directions as Yuuri’s eyes sped over the pages of his book. His bare chest rose and fell with every breath, and Victor silently contemplated Yuuri’s beauty for the millionth time. Body conscious Yuuri was as shirtless as Victor, and that small detail made Victor hum with delight.

“You’re doing it again,” Yuuri said, lips twitching into a smile as he closed his book.

Chuckling Victor shifted to wrap his arm over Yuuri’s shoulders. “Doing what, my Yuuri?” He knew exactly what Yuuri meant, but making Yuuri answer would make Yuuri blush, and Victor loved Yuuri’s blush most of all.

“Staring,” Yuuri responded, lightly tossing his book on the coffee table before turning toward Victor. “Humming,” he said, wrapping his left hand into Victor’s right one and lifting it so he could kiss the gold ring on Victor’s hand. “Are you happy?” Yuuri’s hand slid up Victor’s chest, fingers lightly grazing Victor’s bare skin as his hand came to rest just below Victor’s shoulder.

The question was asked repeatedly, and Victor had grown to understand that it was Yuuri’s way of making sure Victor was going to stay. Victor had his own ways of asking the same question, so he never denied Yuuri an answer, even if it was the same every time. “Yuuri, you have given me all the happiness that I never knew existed.” Smiling, Victor wrapped his arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull Yuuri closer. His eyes fell closed as he felt Yuuri lean towards him.

Yuuri sighed his response, a barely audible “me too,” as he brought their lips together to express that happiness in a slow kiss.  

Sundays were made for cuddling on the couch, legs covered in their comfiest sweats, chests bare so they could enjoy the warmth of each other without a barrier of cotton. Sundays were about letting life slow down, gentle touches, and lingering kisses that didn’t need to go any further to have them both sighing with happiness. Sundays, which used to be empty and lonely, were now filled with the soft glow of their everlasting love.�

[ ](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/image/166398795564)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my A star beta [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com)


End file.
